


Bring Me Back

by MerlinsBetrayal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinsBetrayal/pseuds/MerlinsBetrayal
Summary: Prompto gets captured by Ardyn, of all people. He doesn't know what's in store for him as he's returned to the place in which he was created. The same place he was born is the place the Prompto his friends know, dies. Now Noctis and the boys must bring the goofy, loving, humorous part of Prompto back before it's too late.





	1. Prompto's Torture

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit rough, right now, as it's in the very early parts of it and nothing too exciting is happening just yet. I hope you guys aren't too rough on me, haha.   
> Warning: I am not a very good writer and I just do it for fun. (People on FF liked to criticize) I hope I can portray the ideas that are in my head, for you guys. My grammar will be weak and some words may be misspelled or wrong, I apologize. Autocorrect. I will try and go through later, to fix and edit it some. Just figured I'd warn anyone who likes it neat and pretty ;)   
> Thank you ~ :3

Noctis laughed deeply as a smile spread from ear to ear while Ignis grinned, standing by a small grill as he diced up an onion into small pieces. Gladiolus swung his arm up over the back of the chair beside him as he turned sideways, draping one leg over the arm with a chuckle. Prompto had done something that the group found funny and it made his stomach feel full of butterflies as his cheeks warmed. He liked being the humorous one; seeing them all smile and laugh made him happy.  
It was a fading memory. His happy place. Sitting lazily at the camp ground with a fire burning in the middle, threatening to burn their leg hairs because Gladio took them into his care. Ignis' enticing aroma's of what he could throw together from what they gathered on their travels; he was excellent at coming up with things. Even when nobody else knew so much as how to prepare a hot dog; as Ignis liked to tease. Noctis and Prompto returning to throw arm fulls of wood they gathered next to the fire before slumping down in the chairs in exhaustion. 

With every crack of the whip, burn of iron, or slash of a knife the happiness of it all seemed to get pushed farther and farther from his grasp. He longed to feel them, hear them, and be there. He fought to hang on. He just needed to bite through this just a little longer. They had to stop at some point... didn't they? 

Prompto hardly had time to brace himself as another leather strip ripped open a slash across his abdomen, tearing futher a previously made wound. Another guard digging the tip of a dagger into his chin, with disgust written across his features, before ripping it along his neck. 

He was going to die. 

The fear tore through him worse than the pain burning his flesh. 

"Nnng, don't let him bleed" The violet haired man hissed. He wanted him alive. He needed him alive.  
If their captive died on him, he would have no leverage over the prince. The guard glanced over at him, nodding the helmeted head, before taking the burning iron and cauterizing the wounds. Prompto yelled internally, trying hard not to give into their tortures and let them have the victory of seeing him react; the threads fraying. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay silent. Anymore and he would cave. 

After an eternity, they finally stopped. 

"That's enough" Ardyn pushed off the wall, uncrossing his arms from his chest as he walked over to the blonde. 

"You over did it" He growled, moving Prompto's head side to side as he looked the unconscious features over. Tossing the head to the side in boredom before turning around and walking away. 

"Sorry boss" The guards shoved the devices to the sides before running off after him. 

Prompto regained consciousness when his face was being shoved to the ground and arms being bound behind him. 

"Come on! Get up!" The soldier yanked him to his feet before he could even help. How he wanted to give up, fight back, just give them a reason to finally end it all for good. 

'No. You must stay strong. They will come for you, just hold on' A voice spoke up in the back of his mind, trying to comfort and assure him that safety was going to be coming. 

'Why would they? Ardyn had a point. If they knew I was one of these guys, they wouldn't want anything to do with me' Prompto felt like being sick with himself. Ardyn had gotten just what he had desired, he had gotten under his skin and in his mind with the endless torture and hate filled words.

"My dear Prompto, you will miss me" Ardyn walked beside him down the narrow hallway, towards the ships. He narrowed his 'brows and nearly stopped moving, had he not been tripping over the soldier that was walking no more than two paces behind him. He remained silent. 

The audacity of this creature. The balls he had. Who did he think he was with torturing him endlessly and nearly to the point of losing his eye, just to talk sweet to him?

Ardyn walked ahead of the small group, a bounce in his step as if he was skipping through a field of flowers and he was off to see his darling. Not a care in the world. 

"Noctis, my boy! Just who I wanted to see" Ardyn smiled cynically as he tilted his head to the side. His ship sat, opened, behind him with armed soldiers guarding. 

"Where is he, you bastard!?" Noctis yelled, drawing his sword. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why so hostile? You don't want to be scaring me, now. Wont you put that big thing away and have a civil conversation?" Ardyn feigned fear as he placed his hand on his chest in shock. 

"Why should I?" 

Ardyn nodded at one of his men to bring down the boy; He placed his arms behind his back and swung playfully side to side as he waited. Moments later a guard emerged from the shadows shoving Prompto down the ramp with the butt of his gun, showing he wasn't going to be taking it easy on the boy whatsoever. When they got close to Ardyn, the guard kicked his knees out which forced him to the ground. 

"Ahh, there he is" Ardyn seemed giddy as he ushered the guard to step back. 

"Prompt!" Gladio stepped beside Noctis, sucking in a breath. They couldn't see his face to know if it was him or yet another illusion but the clothes and hair were a dead ringer, otherwise. They were torn, bloody, muddy, and disheveled but were his. 

"It might be another trick, like on the train" Ignis muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"How do I know it's him?" Noctis yelled out after a moments thought. 

Ardyn contemplated it himself for a moment before shrugging and nodding his head, inching closer to the blonde before sliding his fingers into the hair and yanking his head back. 

"Look familiar?" Ardyn raised an eyebrow towards them. 

Noctis sucked in a breath in shock, anger quickly coursing through his veins. It was prompto. His eye was swollen, lip broken on the right, nose bloody, and his left cheek cut from the end of his nose to just under his eye, but it was him. 

"What did they do to him?" Gladiolus growled, balling his hands into fists so tightly his knuckles were turning white. 

"I don't think you'd like to have him back, would you? I might just keep him, he sure can take a beating." Ardyn chuckled.

"What do you want?" Noctis growled out between clenched teeth, it was hard to keep himself calm. He put his sword away. 

"That's better, princy. What will you give me, if I give you him?" Ardyn threw the head down before stepping closer to the three. 

Ignis was finding it hard, as well, to keep his temper under check as he watched his friend getting such poor treatment. He watched Prompto intently. 

Noctis was thinking of something to say, something to do, or some way to get through this with them walking away with Prompto safely in their care; but nothing was coming to mind. How he wished he could get Ignis' thoughts on this. As if to read his mind, Ignis spoke up quietly. 

"Gladio and Noct, attack them" 

Noctis wondered if he had heard him correctly but refused to think on it. In the blink of an eye his sword was thrown at Ardyn and pierced his abdomen, warping to it as Gladio charged at the guards. Ignis worked his magic to smoke the entire field, blinding everyone. He quickly scooped up Prompto and dragged him back to the Regalia. The others following suit, trying to be quick before the field cleared up. 

They knew Ardyn probably had other plans but they refused to hesitate; knowing what he was capable of. They wanted, no needed, to get Prompto as far away from that man as they possibly could.  
Prompto flinched at all the movements, more so at the warm hands that grabbed his arms and dragged him off. He attempted to fight the grasp but the ambition within him just wasn't strong enough to do any good. 

"Prompto" Noctis spoke softly, not wanting to touch him yet. 

He glanced up, his swollen eye completely shut as the good one tried to locate where the voice came from; The scene before him slowly registering in his mind. Noctis sat across from him in a warm car. The Regalia.  
He was safe with his boys again; They had rescued him after all; Noctis had come for him! He turned his body and craned his head to try and see if Ignis or Gladiolus had come as well... they had! 

"Noct" A raspy, weak response came crackling out of Prompto's scratchy throat and past his dry lips. He didn't know how long he had been under Ardyn's capture but he hadn't spoken in that span of time. 

"You're safe, now. I promise." Noctis felt his throat tighten up at those words, not knowing how much they must mean to him. 

Prompto lowered his head for a moment as tears welled up in his eye but he was so sick of fighting, so he let them fall. 

"I'm going to free your arms" He let the words register before he slowly moved over and unbound Prompto's arms, watching as he painfully moved them to his lap. The sight made his stomach drop. They were covered in bruises, red marks, scars, and fresh wounds. 

"Prompto" His voice cracked before he couldn't fight it anymore and pulled him in for a hug. The response was a heavy flinch but before he could pull away, both arms wrapped around him tightly and held him close. He needed the embrace; the warmth of knowing someone he loved was there, someone who actually cared had him. He burried his head into the crook of Noctis' neck and cried heavily. 

"The sobbing stopped, is he alright back there?" Gladio shifted in his seat, breaking the awkward silence that fell over the four. Nobody had known what to say. 

"He fell asleep" Noctis was leaning back against the seat as Prompto rested on his lap, sleeping off the pain. 

"What did they do to him?" Ignis asked the question that was burning a hole in all of their minds. 

"His arms are covered, I don't even want to imagine what the rest of him looks like. I should have been there for him, I shouldn't have been the reason these happened to him! If I just hadn't struck him!" He dug his fingers across the fabric of the seat beneath him until his fingers curled up into his palm and nails cut his skin. The others chose to fall back into silence.

The Regalia lit up as it drove beneath the lights into Lestallum, slowly rolling towards the parking lot as people walked into the street. Hands waved as he let them pass. The city was lively at night with the stalls and power plant finally closed for the night, the workers out having fun. The street lights keeping them safe from any Deamons that wandered at the edges of town; Their noises and growls reminding everyone of their danger.  
Ignis came to a stop in their usual parking spot against the wall, turning the engine off as Gladio stepped out and stretched his back. They had been sitting for too long. After a moment to crack everything that felt too stiff, he opened the door and glanced down at Prompto. He didn't look like he was sleeping too peacefully. 

"Poor guy" Gladiolus mumbled under his breath before sliding him out of the car and carrying him off towards the hotel. He imagined sleeping on a real mattress after a week would be exactly what Prompto needed. Among a thousand other things. 

"I'm ready for bed" Noctis stretched out his own stiff muscles. 

"You can stay awake long enough to eat, you must be starving" Ignis popped the trunk, grabbing out a few of their belongings as Noctis grabbed the rest. Closing it behind them and locking it up. 

Once in their room, Noctis set the bags beside the chair so Ignis could organize everything by how, when, and why they would need it. Noctis watched him with a small chuckle. Gladiolus was taking off Prompto's boots, dropping them beside the bed, and pulling the blankets out from under him before tucking him in. 

Gladio felt his heart breaking in his chest. Why had it happened to him? Why couldn't he have been the one that Ardyn targeted? What made Ardyn harm Prompto? Gladio shook his head and tried to rid his mind of all the questions, none of them were helping the present situation and the torment wouldn't make things better either. He slid over to the end of the bed. 

"Both of you grab something to eat and get to bed, it's been a long day and we must put an end to it" Ignis stood from his squatting position in front of the chair, brushing off his clothing before walking over to the door. 

"Okay" Noctis followed after but Gladiolus remained at the bed. 

"Aren't you coming?" Noctis questioned

"Nah, someone has to stay with him in case he wakes up. Don't want him thinking he's all alone or back there, ya know? I'll grab something once one of you get back" Noctis nodded at his words before the two left with the door closing behind them. 

Down in the market, the two split up to find what they felt a craving for; not that either was all too hungry after seeing Prompto in his current situation. Ignis turned towards the front of town to the Lestallum Elporuan, an old age cuisine that made dishes he wished to recreate, while Noctis ventured off to the farther end in hopes of finding any place that served giant toad meat. He was desiring a nice frog leg. 

Ignis paid for his to-go dish before searching the town for Noctis, unsure of where he could be. Just as he was about to give up, he found the future King sitting on the bench that set beside the fountain just outside the hotel. 

"Noct" He walked up to him, emerging from the shadows. 

"Iggy" He gave him a small smile, having waited for him.

"May I sit?" 

Noctis spoke not a word as he motioned to the seat beside him. 

"I just want to say that what happened to Prompto was nothing of your fault. There was no way for you to know what Ardyn was capable of nor what his intentions were. There was no way for you to know he would be there on that train, in the middle of no where. You musn't beat yourself up and just focus on helping him feel better. He will need you to be strong and happy, for him" 

Ignis was wise beyond his years. He knew exactly what to say, always speaking up when people needed to hear something, and never holding back. He was intelligent yet kind, with more love and loyalty in his heart than all of Insomnia. 

"Thank you, Ignis" Noctis' shoulders seemed to relax before he rested his elbows on his knees, his food hanging in the bag in his hand. 

"I should've paid more attention, though. Had I just looked instead of attacking first I wouldn't have hit the wrong one" Noctis was lying to himself and he knew it. There was no way he could have picked up the difference between the two in the illusions, upon the top of the train, with the blizzard blowing. 

"Noctis" Ignis sighed slightly, adjusting his legs in front of him. He pulled Noctis over to give him a hug. There were no words he could say to make Noctis feel better, in this instance, because he knew the turmoil that was bubbling within him; he blamed himself. He was questioning his senses, wondering if he was alright, and wondering if Prompto would blame him. Ignis knew what was stirring within the brain of the prince and he could understand. Noctis valued his friends more than anything and for him to have hit Prompto was bad enough; but to cause him to either plumpet to his death off of a train or be captured by the one man they were running away from was tearing him apart. 

"He's your best friend. Once he's healed he will still love you." Ignis squeezed him before letting go and pushing himself off of the bench. 

"Now, lets get back to the room so Gladdy can eat. I'd imagine the big guy is probably hungry." 

Noctis nodded at his friends words before standing up himself, he felt much better even if it was just a mild chat. Ignis knew just how to do that. Gladiolus was lying in bed with the night side table light on, reading his book. He glanced up at them once the door slowly creaked open, as Ignis peeked in. Prompto slept solidly; probably the first time he's slept by choice, without having been knocked out from pain. The thought made Ignis cringe. He had to brush it away as he sat on the other side of the bed, from Gladdy, so he could eat. 

"He stir at all?" Noctis asked, untying and kicking off his boots before making his way to the bed that Prompto rested in. 

"Nah, he's out cold, still breathing though" Gladiolus marked the page he was on, set the book down, and swung his legs out of the bed. He didn't waste any time in making his way down to the restaurants to grab some food, himself. Ignis and Noctis remained quiet as they put away the food they had grabbed. The comfort of a hot meal sitting just right within their stomachs. 

Just as they were finishing theirs and throwing away the containers before washing up, Gladiolus returned. He was picking his teeth with a toothpick, having chosen to eat in the restaurant. 

"Couldn't wait?" Ignis asked with a chuckle

"I thought about bringing it up but when the container came up, I devoured it there" The two boys laughed as they climbed into bed. 

"Well now that we're all fed, get to bed. Lets end this wretched day, already" Ignis undid his shoes and neatly placed them against the wall on his side of the bed. He folded up his glasses before placing them in a case and onto the night stand, before turning back the covers and sliding under. Gladiolus plopped down on the other side, glancing back at his blonde haired friend to see his expression; knowing full-well that Ignis hated when he did that. 

"I'm opting to ignore your behavior" He didn't bother opening his eyes, let alone turning towards him. Gladio laughed before laying down over the covers. 

Noctis' stomach dropped as his eyes carefully scanned each bruise, mark, scratch, scar, and burn mark that adorned that soft baby face; the best he could by the light coming through the blinds. The blonde 'brows furrowed as, what Noctis could suspect as a nightmare, haunted Prompto's dreams. Noctis moved his hand out from underneath the blankets to carefully and slowly run the backs of his fingers across Prompto's cheek. Despite the markings, his skin was still soft.  
'Prompto, I'm so sorry' Noctis mulled over his thoughts, watching Prompto's features before he allowed sleep to take him into his own fit of nightmares.


	2. How He Became

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's realization and a glance into his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a tiny bit of writers block, in the beginning of this one. I couldn't figure out which route I wanted to take with it because I want to get to the cuter parts but I can't just dive into that. I must wait haha.   
> While posting this, it looked a lot shorter but I think I'm (semi) satisfied with it's length. Wish it wasn't 1AM, I'd add more for you guys. Anyways, hope you enjoy. We're slowly getting there! 
> 
> THANK YOU! To all who gave Kudos, bookmarked, and commented (I promise, I will answer any and all!). I appreciate that people actually enjoyed this. This site already makes me feel better :) Much love~

Prompto awoke drenched in sweat, clutching the sheets. He had been waking up on and off all night, unable to sleep solidly due to the torment of the memories; he kept feeling like he was back there. It took him quite some time to realize where he was and after the third time, Noctis opened the blinds to allow more light into the room so he wouldn't have to have the non-stop mini heart attacks.

  
Noctis rested beside his life time best friend, heart shattering every time he saw Prompto's head jerk to the side and whimper. His jaw would clench and eyes squeeze shut seconds before panting heavily and his good eye flying open. He would quickly turn his head around the room to try and recognize his surroundings; trying to clear up whether he was safely with his friends or back in the room. Whether the dreams were reality or just that, dreams.

  
The idea to open the shades came to him, when he realized the frantic way Prompto would search the bed with his right hand in attempts to find Noctis. He figured if he gave some light, much like done with a young child, he would find comfort for now. It seemed to aid him when he awoke the fifth and sixth time without as much fear. Noctis wasn't getting any sleep. Though he couldn't complain, he still dreaded the morning when the sun would rise. 

The soon-to-be-King draped his arm over his eyes and yawned deeply, stretching out his left leg while pulling up his right. As if on cue, the bed started moving as Prompto whimpered. Noctis turned his face without moving his arm so he could glance at his buddy.

  
_'I wish I could take this all from him_ ' Noctis frowned. The pain etched across his features spoke volumes of the harm that ran through his mind. He looked down at the arm that moved towards him, this time it wasn't searching for him but moving along to the nightmare. He suddenly felt the need to bring him comfort or, at least, try to.

  
Noctis hesitantly slid his fingers across the palm that faced upward, ever so slowly running the backs of his fingers along the curled up ones of the blonde. Prompto suddenly stopped writhing within the sheets. Oh how his hand was soft, skin warm against his own. Biting his lip, he dove into his urge and carefully tried to slide his fingers through the other boys; unsure whether it would work or not. He didn't want to wake him.

  
Much to his surprise, his fingers slipped right between Prompto's. His heart nearly stopped beating, as it lodged up into his throat, when the fingers tightened around the back of his hand and squeezed in a death grip as a grunt came from the parched lips. Was he caught in whatever odd thing he was doing?

  
He exhaled a breath of relief, he hadn't realized he was holding. Prompto turned his head to the left and continued snoring softly. His chest relaxing into a steady rhythm as he seemed to calm within his slumbering state.

  
He turned onto his side to face the boy, smiling softly as it appeared the nightmares were going to give him a moments peace. Momens later, he found his own calling and let sleep consume him.  
The sunrise broke through the window, illuminating the walls before descending down upon the three faces. Grunts and groans exscaped exhausted lips as some stirred in their beds while the others didn't seem phased by the bright light; at least showing no signs of caring. The light clicking of the door causing Gladiolus to turn his attention to the intruder.

  
"Time to rise" Ignis said softly as he entered the room with a cup of Ebony in his hand, taking a small sip of its hot contents.

  
"Did you get me one of those?" He gave a dramatic yawn before pushing himself into a sitting position.

  
"No, I was busy preparing breakfast. When you two feel it the right time to rise, you can go prepare yourselves a plate and some coffee. Prompto can join when he is ready and if he wishes to wake up this morning or afternoon; do not disturb him otherwise" Ignis placed the Ebony on the round table that rested by the windowsill, it served as a stand for the only television that sat in the double room. He ruffled through the bags in search of something.

  
"Hnnng, mornings suck" Noctis muttered softly as he rolled himself out of bed, moving his leg in a quick manner to stop himself from falling onto the ground.

  
"Smooth one, Noct" Gladio laughed softly, having watched him perform the clumsy act.

  
"Shut up" Came the muffled response, his face shoved into the blankets.

  
"Prompto, how are you feeling?" Ignis walked towards him, holding a small vial in his left hand. Prompto glanced up at him, his features expressionless as his good eye blinked slowly.

  
"Painful" He didn't bother moving any in bed.

  
"Here, drink this. It will help with the pain." Ignis' face mirrored his friends but his eyes showed of all his misery for the boy.

  
"Okay" He moved his arm enough to grab the bottle, bringing it to his lips. The odor making his stomach lurch but he refused to let that deter him from it. He needed something to rid his aching muscles of the stinging; it only helped tie the memory of what he had been through, to his brain.

  
"Good, try and sit up against some pillows if you can and I'll bring some soup for you" Ignis took the now empty bottle and returned it, corked, to the bag of medicines he always brought with him.

  
"Thanks"

  
Gods, those responses. They just killed him. Prompto just wasn't himself. The sparkle in his eye was long gone, that large goofy grin, the bouncy tone he always had if they tried sleeping in was no where in sight. He was so robotic.  
Ignis glanced back at him once before he exited. Gladiolus watched him, frowning when all he did was stare at the ceiling the entire time Ignis was gone.

  
He managed to get himself propped up against pillows, with Noctis' help. He slowly and quietly ate his soup, the others having small conversation between them; trying their hardest to make everything as normal as possible for the emotionless blonde.

  
"Noctis, can you help me downstairs for a moment? Gladiolus, please accompany Prompto" Ignis stood from the edge of the bed, grabbing his cup of Ebony before exiting the room with Noctis right behind him.

  
"What'd y-" Noct started but was cut off.

  
"I apologize but let me talk." Noctis' eyes showed his surprise at Ignis' outburst and fortunately for brainy, he was speechless. He motioned for him to continue.

  
"They killed him and then brought only his body back. Prompto is just a shell at this point and we must bring him back. He needs you to do whatever you did when he was a child to bring him out of that shell, show him he can be who he truly is" Ignis spoke in his usual tone when he had planning to do, Noctis feeling his chest constrict.

  
"How can I do that? I'm not the one who actually brought him out of that shell the first time" Noctis felt nervous, unsure if he could really do anything at all to help. Nothing felt more important in that moment; Not his leadership, not his kingdom, no even himself. Prompto needed him and he would do anything in his power to see that genuine smile upon those rosy lips. That smile that showed everything would be okay, no matter how cruddy things truly were around them. Those blue eyes that sparkled any time they saw Chocobos or how fearful he became when they entered dungeons.

  
Ignis watched him take a few steps, running his fingers through the side of his hair. The fear written across his features.

  
"Calm down. Think. This isn't a time to go into a fit of frenzies or to break down. Think of things Promto likes or brought him joy before." Ignis finished off his drink, frowning at the cup and giving a short sigh. Noctis squinted his eyes at him.

  
"Maybe grab a Chocobo and head down to Iris' to see Talcott?" Noctis rubbed his face, memory suddenly returning the soft warmth of Prompto's own hand; his face flushing at the thought.

  
"It's a start"

  
They returned to the room shortly after Ignis refilled his cup, needing the energy it provided if they were going to make any progress on returning their friend back to the way he was supposed to be; the Prompto they knew.

  
"Alright, everyone ready to go?" Ignis asked, a bag over his shoulder and in his hand. Gladiolus carried the rest of them, this time. Noctis nodded as he gave his shoulder to Prompto, who had a severe limp to his left leg.

  
Once they were all settled in the car, and Prompto was comfortable enough in the back seat with his leg propped up, they headed off to Wiz' farm. He spent the entire time longingly staring out the window, Noctis couldn't shake the feeling that his best friend could burst into tears at any moment; what killed him is he was almost convinced he would enjoy seeing his best friend cry, just to see some form of emotion from him. Just to know he wasn't completely broken down, inside. Prompto turned his head, voided eyes capturing the hopeful cerulean ones of the Prince. He gave him a soft grin with a slight tilt of his head, begging the creators above that it would entice a reaction from the blonde; but it was all in vain. After a moment of staring at him, he dropped his eyes to his lap and fidgeted with his fingers.

  
Prompto felt an emptiness within him that made him feel vulnerable and raw. How he hated every minute of it. He hated who he had become. He hated how he dreaded any time he fell asleep or closed his eyes, for the memories awaited him. Ardyn had guaranteed his punishments were embedded within his very soul, that he would walk away from that place with something of him. It felt pretty clear, now that he thought about it. Ardyn didn't want him to tease the up-and-coming King, he didn't want him specifically for torture (although it was nice, to him, to be able to get his frustrations out on someone in that blasted group that kept muddying up his plans). What he wanted, all that time, was to punish him. Punish him for escaping the MT's training, the responsibility that came with it, and for becoming the best damned gunman that all of Insomnia had ever seen. He knew had Prompto stayed and fulfilled the destiny they had written out for him, they would have that power on their side. They were terrified to know that Prince Noctis had that for himself.

  
All of it, all of his pain was because he had broken the mold and broken his way out of their grasp; gotten away as a child with the aid of another.

  
_'Prompto whimpered softly, his wrist stinging sharply from the branding. He was now five and old enough to handle the training of the Imperial and become a proper MT. He didn't want to be. He wanted to be his own person and none of this was okay. He cradled his wrist and cried softly at the fresh wound that marked him; the mark of guards and would now allow him to gain access from one room of his entrapment to the other._

  
_**This** was home. _

  
_Prompto knew nothing of the outside world or that there even was anything out there. His commander always promised that deamons lurked outside of the doors. Darkness, hatred, deamons, and death. That he would die if he ever stepped one foot outside of them doors. So he stayed within the factory._

  
_He swallowed hard, nervously looking around the room as a muffled 'mmph' came echoing through to his ears and a loud 'thud' followed. A woman with long, muddied hair came rushing into the room. She frantically searched each cage that held a child. Some were transformed into creatures while others remained human. She was searching for something specific; only stopping when she came to Prompto's cage._

  
_"Prompto!" She whispered softly, her eyes filled with tears as she stared in at him with big blue eyes. He stared up at her with confusion, unsure of who she was or who this 'prompto' was. Was she referring to him? He was number 672._

  
_"Come" She ushered him out when she unlocked the cage door, gently pulling him out when he hesitated to leave the small space._

  
_"We musn't waste time, we need to go!" She demanded, scooping him up in her arms before rushing him down the hallway as fast as her lengthy legs could. She needed to get to any door she could before someone found her. Wasting no time, she jumped over obstacles and avoided the corridors that had patrol. She had done her studying of their routines, when guards would be on, and which ones did which areas. She knew that the Lieutenant did a round every three hours and in between them, several of the guards sat at in a room off to the sides and ate, while watching television. She had thirty minutes to get this pure boy out of this hell, thirty minutes to get at least him outside, and thirty minutes to save his life._

  
_As she came to the second-to-last hallway, she stopped in her tracks and sucked in a breath, covering Prompto's mouth with her hand. A guard was off his patrol route and talking with another one._

  
_'Shit' She bit her lip and felt her plan come undone at the edges but she refused to give up. She refused to let them take him. She hugged him tighter to her at the idea of the innocence lost to experiments. It started off with hundreds before turning to thousands, and before anyone knew it, the numbers were in the millions. Only recently did they start making any success in the area they were trying to but their studies were being crushed as the amounts of daemons outside were starting to draw attention to their plans._

  
_Only when the guards walked down the hall and turned the corner, completely out of sight, did she finally bolt down the space they had occupied. Quickly coming to the first floor. Her destination was only a few paces away. She would do it. She would save him._

  
_Then the alarm sounded._

  
_Her breath caught in her throat as she willed her legs to go faster. Just a little bit more._

  
_Bursting out the door, she didn't bother to look for the saviors that awaited her in hiding. She knew her enemies were hot on her heels and she wouldn't give up now._

  
_"There she is!" She heard a male voice call out_

  
_'No!' She quickened her pace, to the point her legs threatened to break beneath her._

  
_The pain hit her like a brick wall, the gunshot ringing in her ears as a metallic taste filled her mouth, the blood trickling down her abdomen quickly._  
_A figure in a dark cloak stood before her. The Saviors._

  
_"Please! Save my son!" She whispered, almost inaudibly. She shoved him into the man's open arms, the figure disappearing in the distance with the little boy peeking over his shoulder; sadly staring at his mother.'_


	3. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad short, sorry about that.

Slowly the day was ending. Yet another tally to add to the list of failing Prompto. The events of earlier wearing them thin. Nothing of what the boys could choose was curing Prompto; or even showing signs of progression. Disappointment in themselves and exasperation of failing the young boy was driving each of them into the ground.

"I can't think of anything else, that's everything he loves" Gladiolus stated in frustration, throwing his hands up in his loss and sighing heavily. Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose silently, lost in thought.

The Gunner had stood awkwardly among the Chocobo farm, arms folded over his chest as the yellow creatures roamed around him. The ones familiar with him nuzzled into his arm, trying to get him to pet them, but all he could do was stare. No movement. The bird squawked then ran along, realizing it was unwanted. Talcott tried, desperately, for over an hour to get him to speak. He would discuss what he had done over the week, about their farms endless harvests - joking if he had to eat even one more carrot he would turn orange, or if he smelled onions, he would cry for a completely different reason - how Iris was doing and how happy she was to have a safe place to temporarily call home, if not permanently.

All the blonde could muster up was silence, glancing at the floor as if he wasn't allowed to speak. Talcott stared at him with a sad expression painted over his features, heart breaking for his once cheerful friend.

  
Noctis turned his head as he took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled.

  
"What do we do?" The Prince glanced at his friends, watching as Prompto slouched in his chair without muttering a single word.

  
"I fear there may be nothing we can do" Ignis spoke up, daring to say the words they feared. Noctis' breath caught in his chest.

"I- I...." Noctis stumbled over his words, his brain ran a thousand miles per minute as he tried to figure out what to say or do. He couldn't accept that it was the end for the Prompto he had known.

The raven haired boy suddenly bolted away from the camp, taking off into the dark night all alone. The thought of Deamons never crossed his mind as pain flooded his every sense, encouraging him on.

"Noct!"

"Noctis!"

The two boys shouted after him in unison, surprised at his outburst.

"What an idiot" Gladiolus growled, only capable of getting a step out before Ignis grabbed him by his elbow.

"Let him be"

"Let him be? Specs, he'll get himself killed out there!" Gladiolus motioned in the direction Noctis had taken off in, staring at Ignis as if he had sprouted a second head.

"Noct is overwhelmed but he is smart, and he will stay safe. He just needs a minute. Give it to him." Ignis turned from him before walking over towards the grill.

"Now, I must cook. What will it be tonight, Gladdy? You're the only voice here, so it's your choice" Ignis scrubbed the old metal clean as he waited for a response, turning the dial to give it heat. The question seemed to distract the other male enough for him to forget about his worry over Noctis.

Noctis paced along an old dock that wobbled in a small lake with every movement he made. The creaking going unnoticed.

' _I wont let this be it! There has to be something I can do for him, anything!_ ' Noctis willed himself to think, tapping his forehead with the palm of his hand when nothing came. He wouldn't accept this. He couldn't accept that the Prompto that knew happiness was gone, lost in a world of misery and pain. All because of him.

If he hadn't allowed Ardyn to trick him, to pull the wool over his eyes he would have never harmed Prompto and caused him to fall within his grasp. To become victim to tortures and near death experiences.

The sheer thought of Prompto being harmed at the hand of the violet haired man stirred up the guilt all over again. Digging at him like an old wound.

 _'Is it really over? Did I really fail him **again**?_ ' Noctis dropped his shoulders in loss, his chest constricted and the breath escaped him. His cerulean orbs felt like pins as they burned within his head, daring him to fight back the tears that formed just under the lids. He clenched his jaw and allowed the tears to pour down his face; having no other choice.

Noctis gasped for air. His heavy sobbing mixed with the sick feeling, poured into his stomach like lava, overwhelmed his body and ever-so slowly he was slipping into an attack. If he didn't calm himself within the next few moments, he would become dangerous.

He squeezed his eyes shut harder as he slid his hand into his hair and balled it into a fist. No words he could mutter to himself was stopping this. The guilt crept up his spine, embracing his mind in a hug as lovely as a kiss from an enemy, pushing him over the edge as it played the images of his nightmares before his very eyes.

The images of Prompto's bloodied body flashed vividly. The fresh bruises that swelled his eye shut and turned his skin from the soft sun-kissed, to a deep purple, twisted his body into something he could hardly recognize. The scar that ran from his collar bone to the bottom of his jaw, freshly sliced, allowed crimson tears to run down his shoulder, and his cries for help falling upon deafened ears; nobody there to listen or care. With each whip, burn, or jab of a savage device, his hope of escape falling into oblivion; replacing the bubbly, happy sea-blues with a dulled look.

Noctis felt the warmth flow through his veins, swirling in a beautiful dance as it pushed onward with every pump of his heart. His body slowly coming under control of the magic pulsating from him.  
Prompto watched from the darkness as Noctis had a melt down, thinking nothing of his friends crumbling until a wave of power pushed off the Prince and hit him square in the chest. Grunting, he stared in shock.

"N-Noctis?" He took a step forward and came into the light of the moon. Noctis was already halfway to being consumed by the magical power swirling within him and the battle contorting his face proved he couldn't fight it; he needed help.

"I'm here" Prompto held up his hand, pushing through the void that clouded his mind. The tear streaked face of his best friend proved, further, that he was needed.

He took another step towards the Prince, the realization that his weight combined with the other boys was too much for the weakened wood, came too late as the pair plummeted the few feet to the water. The surprise of the break broke his concentration on the fight. An audible gasp escaping his lips as the magic pierced into his heart. The water splashed up and took the purple rays pouring from the prince with it towards shore.  
Prompto flinched at the wave of magic that smacked into him before pushing up towards the surface, coughing out the bit of water he managed to swallow in the fall before glancing around. A soft violet aura surrounded the entire body of water, dissipating slowly at the edges with every wave.

' _Wow_ ' Prompto stared at the colors that were slowly fading around him before the realization that Noctis hadn't come up for air, yet, hit him. He took a deep breath before sinking below the water.  
Noctis appeared unconscious as he bobbed in the water, his body limp. Prompto acted quickly in moving the other boy out of the water. Noctis couldn't die now.

' _Dammit, Noct_!' Prompto grumbled, dropping him with a thud once he was out of the water enough to perform proper CPR.

"Stop kissing me" Noctis groaned between gasps of air and coughing heavily, spitting out the water that seemed to coat his entire throat.

"Well I'm sorry" Prompto said sarcastically, glancing at his features.

"Don't be" Noctis pushed up on his elbow in efforts to sit up, rubbing his head and looking around. The previous events flooding back.

"What happened?" The Prince questioned, knowing full well that Prompto had no idea.

"I came looking for you, when I felt the power increasing" Prompto sat on his knees, resting his hands on his legs. He leaned forward to help Noctis sit.

Noctis furrowed his brows before turning to look over Prompto's face, his heart fluttering when he saw the emotion in his eyes. It was only a hint of something but there was no mistaking that it was there. Had he worried about him? Was he nervous about the power escaping? He couldn't be sure what had caused the change in Prompto's eyes but all he cared about was the fact that all hope hadn't been lost. Not yet.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Prompto's face twisted back into the mask it had been wearing the last week.

"Nothing... " Noctis trailed off, obviously wanting to ask a question but unsure of how to ask. Prompto didn't push him for it.

Silence fell over the two as they sat awkwardly beside each other, Prompto looking down at the ground. Noctis couldn't help but stare.

"Why'd you really come out here?" Noctis questioned, leaning back on his arms.

"You ran off into a darkened night-" Prompto started, motioning around them.

"I felt the magic shift and I thought you were in danger" He finished his thoughts as his words got softer, the thoughts of Noctis getting hurt washed over him and something fluttered within him. Was he feeling?

"I'm fine, but you have a point. It's dark. Lets get back." Noctis pushed himself up off the ground and offered a hand to his friend, surprised when he felt warm fingers slide into his palm.


	4. Faults and fixes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has sexual material and bad language.  
> Things may be off/not following the time line. Sorry 'bout that. I'm just writing as I go.

Noctis shifted in his seat, yawning at the early morning sun. How he hated mornings. 

"What's the plans for today?" Gladiolus asked, cleaning up the plates and utensils that had been left over from breakfast. If Ignis cooked, then the least he could do was help clean. 

"Lets do a bounty" Noctis suggested, getting odd looks from the other males of his group. 

"A bounty?" Ignis asked, clarifying that he had heard that correctly. 

"Yeah, we need extra money anyways and I think Gladiolus is getting soft" Noctis teased, poking at the other males' gut, grinning when he saw the vein on the big guy's temple bulge. 

"You ass" He replied in a gruff manner, knocking away his hand before turning from him.

"Fine, we'll do a bounty. I'll kick its ass better than you" 

Prompto watched on in silence, the curiosity of Noctis' sudden new suggestion pooled in the back of his mind. What was he up to? 

Once things were cleaned up, the fire put out entirely, and things packed up they were on their way to the nearest town. 

"A behemoth!?" Ignis shouted at him in disbelief, staring down at the paper Noctis handed him once he exited the restaurant. Gladiolus took it from his hands to inspect it himself. 

"For fuck sake, Noct!" He shook his head before handing the paper back to the blonde. 

"Why something so massive? We could've been perfectly fine off something smaller." Ignis folded up the paper then tucked it away in his pants pocket. 

"We'll survive. We've dealt with worse. Come on!" Noctis started off in the direction that the Behemoth sighting had been reported in. The others watched him walk away a few feet, the expressions upon their faces made him seem crazy. Had he been crazy? Sure he was. The prince of Lucis, when needing to take his journey off towards Altissia to complete and end this nightmare, was nearly bouncing off towards a bounty for a three ton Behemoth. For what, they couldn't figure out. 

Sighing and shaking their heads, they followed off behind him; entirely unsure of what he was getting himself into. 

"I swear to hell, Noct!" Gladiolus grumbled under his breath, chest heaving as he stood out of sight of the beast, trying to gain his energy back. Ignis struck the creature in the left as Prompto shot him head on, the combined attacking caused the Behemoth to scream out in pain as he tore his head sideways to strike one of the men but failed. The attacking was causing the beast to quickly get irritated and his jerking movements proved it. He stomped his massive legs and roared, swinging his horns in every direction in hopes of hitting at least one of them. 

Gladiolus jumped off a boulder to the left and struck the rear leg, laughing triumphantly when blood covered his entire being. Noctis ducked a horn coming in his direction before jamming his sword up into the belly of the beast, earning a loud roar. 

The men took a step back as the Behemoth fell into a full on rampage, seeing nothing but red as he targeted one of them. He needed revenge. Huffing out heavily, he charged forward with Prompto in his line of sight. Noctis saw the direction he was headed and refused to allow his friend to get harmed again, shoving the blonde out of the way and took the force of the hit head on. 

"NOCT!" Ignis yelled, slashing at the creature to distract him so one of the others could get to Noctis. They needed to assess the damage he had taken. 

Gladiolus and Ignis combined their attacks to remove the front, right, leg of their bounty. With his limp, the Behemoth was slowed heavily and losing too much blood. 

"One more should take him down, Gladdy. Prompto, get to Noctis!" Ignis demanded as he ran around the massive monster and once again struck a large blow along with Gladiolus to the back side. Bellowing out in pain, the creature finally fell in defeat with a large thud. 

Prompto ran quickly over to the prince, dropping to his knees beside him. 

"Noctis..." Prompto whispered, placing a hand over the blood that was flowing from a deepened wound across his chest. 

"Prompto" Noctis coughed out, lifting his hand up towards the boy. 

"I'm sorry" He whispered before falling unconscious. 

"Ignis! Gladiolus!" Prompto shouted out over his shoulder, turning towards them. 

"He's bleeding!" 

Gladiolus severed the trophy from the beast, as proof of the kill, then ran over to the prince. 

"Dammit" Gladiolus hefted the prince up into his arms, delicately, then ran off in the direction of the car. They needed to get him to Iris and quickly. The others followed as fast as their legs would allow. 

The car ride was dangerous, sending Gladiolus and the would-be-king, if he lived, sliding across the back seat as the blonde nearly drifted around corners. 

"Gladdy's gonna need a new pair of pants" Prompto mumbled, face paled at the thoughts of his best friend dying. His heart dropping when he looked at the blood soaked back seat. Gladiolus had a rag over the wound, trying his best to keep it from bleeding but with each turn, and slide, his pressure shifted across the chest. 

Ignis eyed him for a moment, unable to dwell much on the joke or the matter he was finally speaking as he needed to keep his full attention on the road. He already was uncomfortable driving in such dangerous fashions, he didn't need to add removed sight to it as well. 

"Specs, I can't keep a hold of his wound, if you keep driving like this!" Gladiolus grunted as they took yet another turn sharply. 

"I have no choice in the matter. He needs attention, _now_ , and we still have a bit of a drive until we get to your sister!" Ignis pressed harder on the accelerator, pushing the Regalia into the red bar of the speedometer. Pushing the car harder than anyone ever had. 

After another ten minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the old farm house. 

"Go get Iris!" Gladiolus demanded Prompto as he scooted out of the back seat and scooping the prince up into his arms. Prompto fell out of the car before taking off into a sprint towards the house. He didn't bother knocking as he bolted in through the door, almost smacking into it when the knob stuck for a moment. 

"IRIS!" Prompto shouted through the silenced house, scaring everyone away. 

"Prompto?" Talcott asked as he flicked the lights on. 

"What are you doing her-?" He tried to ask but was swiftly cut off. 

"Where is Iris!? We need her! Noctis was struck!" Prompto huffed out, completely out of breath over everything going on. Iris arrived at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes with a short yawn. Her question answered itself as her brother entered the house with a blood soaked Noctis in his arms. 

"Lay him on the couch" She ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit before she barreled down the stairs and to his side. She popped open the case, grabbing the scissors first to rip open his shirt and gain access to the area. 

"Heal him, what are you doing?" Prompto asked, impatiently. His eyes flickering several emotions. 

"I need to see what I'm dealing with before I can do anything, Prompto. I'll fix him" She spoke as she continued to work, not missing a beat. She poured alcohol across it and flinched as Noctis yelped in his sleep, wriggling across the futon. 

"I'm sorry" Iris whispered as she wiped away all the blood covering the opened wound, focusing all her powers onto the hole in his chest. Noctis whimpered, crying out as the powers Iris poured into him tore at his skin to stop the bleeding. 

After a few moments of silence, she fell back onto her heels, moved the gauze and inspected the wound; It was no longer bleeding. 

"He should be okay, now. With lots of rest, liquids, and food he should heal just fine. What happened?" Curiosity flowed from her voice as she pushed herself up off her knees. Talcott leaned down to help pick things up, taking them over to the sink to wash and throw things away. 

"He wanted to do a bounty, chose a Behemoth, then took a hit that was aimed at Prompto." Gladiolus gave a quick run through of the events that had led up to their friend balancing on life and death. 

"What was he thinking!?" Iris shook her head, the same as the men had when Noctis suggested it in the first place. 

"Well, I'll stay up with him to ensure he stays stable. You guys go ahead and get some rest, I'm sure it's been a long day" Iris covered her mouth, stifling a yawn. 

"Sorry, sis. Thanks for helping" Gladiolus swung his arm over and gave her a hug, giving her an odd look when she shrunk away from him and covered her nose. 

"Get a bath, first, Gladdy." 

He looked down at himself, having forgotten he was covered in two different bloods, dirt, sweat, and numerous other types of filth from the long fight. 

Ignis laughed as he walked up the stairs, receiving a glare from Gladiolus. 

"Stop laughing!" Gladiolus rushed up the stairs after him, skipping a few as he followed. 

Iris sat on the couch across from Noctis as she nestled in and opened a book, relaxing as she kept an eye on the recovering boy. Talcott returned to bed as Prompto flopped on his own. 

Gladiolus pulled clothes out of his bag before heading towards the bathroom, waiting as Ignis used the restroom first. The running water of the sink indicating he was close to finished. Gladiolus listened for the rest of the house, ensuring the others were sleeping before he took a step into the bathroom once the door opened. 

"Gladdy?" Ignis raised an eyebrow as he took a step backwards, to stop from being slammed into. 

"Everyone's asleep" He grinned lightly, tossing his clothes in the direction of the hamper to rest on top; not caring where they landed as he eyed the man in front of him. 

Gladiolus moved his hand up to Ignis' hip, slowly pulling him towards him; giving the other the opportunity to stop, if he didn't wish for this to happen. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when Ignis pressed into him. 

Ignis raised his eyes to meet the ambers, smiling shyly as his face took on a deeper shade of red when he felt Gladiolus' body mold into his. 

Gladiolus met his gaze as he gave a soft smile, leaning down to capture his lips passionately. Ignis closed his eyes, moving his hand up to pull the other closer, opening his mouth when he felt the tongue run along his bottom lip. 

A soft groan escaped Amicitia when he tasted Ignis, after so long. It had been a few weeks since they had been able to share in each other and Ignis, for one, was thankful for some time alone with his would-be-lover. If they ever had time to share love.  
Gladiolus moved his hands down to Ignis' rump and gripped, grinning into the kiss with the small squeak that came from the other male. He lifted him up and placed him on the edge of the sink, slowly grinding his waist against Ignis' groin. He broke the heavy kiss to plant soft ones along the chiseled jawline of the royal advisor, moving down to the silken soft neck. He continued on, placing love bites and nips in random spots; careful to leave no marks. He was fascinated in the quiet sounds that Ignis muttered under his breath. 

"Gladio" Ignis whispered in pleasure, his pants slowly growing tighter when the attention on his neck turned to licks and slowly hardened sucking. 

"Mmm?" Gladiolus asked, sliding his hands up under the shirt and lightly grazing his nails down the well built abdomen of his friend. Grinning against his skin when Ignis hissed in pleasure, digging his nails into the back of Gladiolus' neck. 

"Shower, please" He chuckled 

"Oh, right" He grinned sheepishly, taking a step back and pulling his shirt off. He had forgotten about his stench in the heat of the moment. 

Ignis fought back the disappointment at the lack of body against him, he watched as the other undressed. Gladiolus grinned as he looked out of the corner of his eye. 

"Like what you see?" He did a fake flaunting, turning and flexing. Ignis laughed, a big smile spreading across his face. 

"More than you know" Ignis scratched his cheek as he looked away, earning a genuine smile from the black haired boy. 

Ignis had never seen another male naked, before, let alone Gladiolus. The two had only kissed a few times previously and they were quick pecks, here and there, when Noctis and Prompto were distracted with other matters at hand. To finally see Gladiolus in his full glory was magnificent. He was everything Ignis had dreamed of and more. His breath caught as his gaze slowly moved from his eyes to his toes. He took every inch of him in, etching the sight into his brain for times when he wouldn't be able to see it; knowing it'd be a very long time before he got the opportunity again. 

Gladiolus had copper colored skin, bronzed by years of time in the sun. The tattoos bulging along his arms with every movement he made seemed to be a perfect touch for him. The scar that ran down his face to show he had been through something that he survived and the harsh, yet softened, amber eyes watched him as he waited patiently. Those curved lips begging to be kissed. His eyes fell further along to the washboard abs that were defined perfectly, over a life time of strict work; and finally... the one thing that had become more-and-more enticing over the last year and a half, since they started their fling. 

He was well endowed, to say the least. It stood half-hardened from the kiss they had shared. His girth frightened him and he wondered, if ever they were to please each other, could he be a worthy lover? Would he be able to handle such a size inside of him?  
Furrowing his brow at the sudden change of expression upon Ignis' face, Gladiolus spoke up. 

"What're you thinking? Is it not good?" Gladiolus turned his head, squinting his eyes slightly as he knew that couldn't be. He was confident in himself. 

"Sorry. Just self doubt" Ignis wasn't one for lying and when it came to Gladiolus, he could say anything that was on his mind without worry. 

"About what?" Gladiolus took a step closer, cupping his cheek before kissing him softly. 

"Your size" Ignis chuckled nervously, looking away as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Gladiolus was taken back, laughing. 

"There's a first" Gladiolus nuzzled into Ignis' neck before sucking hard on a spot then licking slowly in a circle. He took a step back with a grin at Ignis' expression of pleasure, before he stepped into the shower. 

Ignis grunted at the lack of lips upon his skin, putting his hands at his sides on the sink. 

"Guess I will go to bed, then" Ignis said, a hint of sadness in his tone. 

"No you're not" Gladiolus spoke from under the water, rubbing shampoo and conditioner through his thick locks. Ignis remained silent in hope. 

"Take a shower with me" Gladiolus peeked out from the side of the shower curtain, giving a seductive grin with a wink before disappearing behind the plastic material. 

Ignis placed his glasses on the sink before stripping himself down, a little more eagerly than he would have liked. He slowed down once the realization that he would be seen naked, for the first time in his life, hit him. He inadvertently covered himself as he mustered up enough courage to climb into the shower with Gladiolus. His eyes were closed as he rinsed off the rest of the soap from his hair. Taking a small step from the water, he wiped his face off and opened his eyes. He gasped when he took in Ignis. 

"Beautiful" Gladiolus smiled, sensing Ignis' shyness at being seen in all his glory. He opened his arms to him. Ignis hesitantly moved closer, relaxing into the embrace and enjoying the warmth. 

"Sorry" Gladiolus spoke softly, his head resting on Ignis' shoulder. It took him a moment to realize what he was apologizing for; it becoming clear when a very stiff member poked at his side.  
Ignis pulled back and looked up at him, green eyes meeting amber. Gladiolus still needed to wash his body. Ignis took a wash cloth and rubbed a bar of soap on it, before moving to scrub Gladiolus' body. Curious as to how he felt. Gladiolus watched as his friend washed his body, one hand guiding a wash cloth along him as the other lightly grazed finger tips along his abdomen. He remained silent.  Ignis moved the soaped up cloth from his shoulders and down his stomach, his free hand running along the indented features of his well toned body. Truly amazed at the beauty before him. Gladiolus moved his hands up to touch Ignis' sides, smiling as he watched him take it all in. 

Ignis moved down, hesitating momentarily before wrapping the cloth around Gladiolus' penis. Gladiolus closed his eyes and exhaled. Ignis glanced up at him at the reaction, semi-surprised that such a small touch could get him to react. 

"Finish cleaning" Ignis offered the cloth to him, grinning when Gladiolus raised a brow but took it and thoroughly cleaned himself. He turned around in the stream of water to rinse off but jumped when he felt a hand graze along his rear end. 

"Sorry" Ignis chuckled, staring. 

"You have a nice butt" He couldn't help but admit. 

Gladiolus laughed before turning back around, rubbing his chest after the soap was gone. 

"Better?" 

"Yes, you're clean" Ignis grinned before looking up at him, meeting his gaze. 

Ignis slid his hand down along the valleys in his abdomen and hips, keeping the gaze he had, before he paused his hand at the base of the member. He was curious. What could he do with this? What came from touching another mans body? He slid his finger tips along the stiffened cock of his lover and watched the change in his features. His eyes took on a tone of lust as his mouth fell open with a gasp, his face twisting into a look of teasing pleasure.  Wrapping his hand around the member, Ignis stroked with pressure. Gladiolus closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, letting a light groan pass his lips. Moving his hand along the length of Gladiolus, he quickened his pace and tightened his grasp. He wanted to see what pleasures he could give and what reactions Gladiolus had. This was new to him and he had never seen what the touch of another person could do to him or what his touch could do to another. Finally, he was going to find out.

Ignis bit his lip before he quietly dropped to his knees, staring at the tip of the penis that was now in his face as he stuck out his tongue and slid it along the head. Gladiolus' eyes snapped open as he quickly looked down at the blonde in surprise. 

"Ignis" He breathed out sharply, his body twitching. 

"Yes?" Ignis asked, looking up at him before sliding part of the other male into his mouth. 

"Oh, Gods" Gladiolus pressed his palm against the shower wall and braced himself. 

At his reply, Ignis grinned. He enjoyed seeing the pleasure wrap Gladiolus' features because of him. He needed more. Ignis moved his head along slowly, working on increasing his speed as he took more of the cock into his mouth and sucked. Gladiolus groaned out, making sure to show his appreciation but be quiet enough to go unheard from the other patrons of the house. 

Gladiolus slipped his fingers into the hair of the male on his knees, gripping gently as he continued bobbing along him. Never had he felt such pleasure from another person. From the few people he had been with, intimately, he had never had such a range of feelings before. They had given him some release but never this euphoric.

  
His other lays were always for one reason, and one reason only; to get touched and have a climax. What he had with Ignis, was different. Wasn't it? He spent time with him, knew everything about him, and felt on a higher level. He was so close with Ignis it felt like so much more than just a sexual release. Hell, this was the first time they were ever able to touch each other on more than just the lips. Gladiolus shrugged his thoughts away, for another time, when he felt the tip of his penis slip down into Ignis' throat and a hard suck followed. A sharp groan escaped his lips as he tightened his fist. Ignis fell into fluid motions as he quickened his pace, lifting his hand up to cup the neglected testicles that smacked his chin. The deep sucking had him almost on edge, and with the added massaging at his balls, he quickly was pushed to the edge. 

"Ignis... I'm gonna..." Gladiolus grunted, he attempted to gently push Ignis away but the other male wouldn't have it. He was going to finish what he had started and see what Gladiolus looked like when he was in pure pleasure.

Although he was inexperienced, he wasn't stupid. He had read stories, seen material, and had his own body to base things off of so he had ideas, he just lacked the experience. 

"Ignis-" Gladiolus grunted out another warning, he glanced down with glazed over eyes. 

Ignis looked up at him as he sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, knowing Gladiolus was seconds away from the big moment. With a few more pumps of his head, Gladiolus moaned out and exploded within the velvety mouth; hissing out when Ignis continued sucking and cleaning him off. 

"Wow" Gladiolus slumped over, panting heavily.

This man was intoxicating. From his sight, to his smell, even down to his taste. Everything about him made Ignis want more. Could he get more? 

"That was amazing" Gladiolus panted out, leaning down to kiss Ignis' shoulder and neck. Ignis smiled as he placed a kiss on whatever body part he could reach of Gladiolus in his position. 

"Gladio?" Ignis asked after a moment of silence, he chewed on his lip nervously. 

"Yes?" 

Ignis turned his back to him, pressing into his chest. Gladiolus slipped his arms around him with a smile, nuzzling the shoulder. Ignis breathed in slowly and deeply. He pushed his rear back into Gladiolus' groin, feeling the cold air against his shoulder when he sucked his breath in. 

With every passing moment that nothing happened, Ignis wiggled his hips around. 

"If you don't stop, I'm going to ravage your ass" Gladiolus whispered huskily in his ear, nibbling on the earlobe. 

"That's what I want" Ignis fought the burning in his cheeks and gut, as he spoke out his desires. Gladiolus' brow raised in surprise. 

"Are you sure?" He moved his head back but refused to let the other out of his embrace. 

"Yes" Though Ignis' reply was shaky, in his nervousness, he was certain. He wanted to feel Gladiolus before he lost the opportunity. This would be his only chance and he needed to seize it. He wanted to know what it felt like to love someone and have them love him. He wanted Gladiolus inside of him and he wasn't going to give that up. Not yet. Gladiolus slid one hand around to Ignis' neglected member and stroked it, his other hand moving to his rump; circling his middle finger along the puckered hole. Ignis groaned softly at the pleasure at his front, trying to ignore the discomfort that was taking place behind him. The finger slipped in, moving slowly within him before another was added. Gladiolus worked slowly in preparing him. 

"Be gentle" Ignis finally whispered out

"What's that?" Gladiolus asked as he quickened his pace on both sides of the other male. 

"It's... my first..." Ignis trailed off, unable to admit to it in the moment as the pleasure increased. 

"Really? But I'll be gentle" Gladiolus removed his fingers before placing his penis at the entrance of his lover. Ignis closed his eyes, biting his lip in anticipation. He had heard that it would hurt. Gladiolus continued pumping Ignis' hard manhood, kissing along his neck. He flooded him with pleasure before sliding half of himself into the tight anus. Ignis hissed out, grasping Gladiolus' wrist tightly and whimpered lightly. Gladiolus sucked along his neck, quickening his pace with his hand as he pressed himself further inside until he was fully sheathed within. 

"Holy fuck" He stopped stroking momentarily to place his hands on the other males' hips. 

"Gladio" Ignis whispered, glancing back at him. Gladiolus leaned Ignis down to bend over, groaning when the pressure around him increased. Gladiolus slowly started to move out of Ignis then back in, moving as slowly as he could to allow the other to become accustomed to the size. Once he relaxed and started groaning in pleasure, he quickened his pace. He slipped his hand around to stroke the other male, pulling him up to a standing spot. 

"Put your leg up on the edge of the tub" Gladiolus grunted out, pushing in hard, gaining a grunt from the other. Ignis did as he was told and moaned out, wrapping his fingers around Gladiolus' wrist as he slid his hand along his member. Ignis was overwhelmed with pleasure as the speed increased within him. 

Gladiolus bit down on Ignis' neck. He couldn't get enough of this man, oh how he felt so incredible. He removed himself momentarily to scoop Ignis up and step out of the shower as the water was becoming cold. Gladiolus laid Ignis down on the bath mat, on his back, before lifting his legs up to his chest. Gladiolus slowly slid himself back into his newly favorite cave. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before he re-opened them and kissed Ignis deeply, thrusting his hips hard. One hand clasped around the other males' penis as the other held onto the leg that wrapped around his waist. 

Ignis was in a world of pleasure as Gladiolus showed every inch of him affection. A swirling heat burned in his lower belly as his breathing became increasingly labored. 

"Gladdy-" Ignis groaned out, breaking the kiss, he dug his nails into the tight back above him. The heat increased within him as he found himself in desperate need of release. 

"Ignis" Gladiolus moaned directly into his ear, knowing what he needed. He increased his movements until his hips were slamming against Ignis' rump, pushing himself down to his chest and connecting their lips for a deep kiss to fight the screams of pleasure, as he exploded within his lover; feeling the sticky warmth coat his stomach as he continued stroking the spent member. Gladiolus continued pumping and stroking until both were completely empty. Gladiolus remained buried deep within, laying his forehead on Ignis' shoulder and closing his eyes. Panting heavily and shaking. Ignis rested his head back, his state of euphoria washing through him in waves that seemed like they would never stop.

Against his wishes, Gladiolus pulled his now soft member out and pushed himself back onto his knees. 

"Shit" Gladiolus grunted as he found it difficult to stand, chuckling softly. He offered his hand down to Ignis, to help him stand. Both dressed in silence, Ignis feeling an awkwardness wash through him. Gladiolus brushed his hair back before turning towards the other male with a smile on his face, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon his newly favorite pair of lips. 

' _You're addicting_ ' Gladiolus thought before leaving the bathroom. 

"Goodnight, Gladio" Ignis whispered from his bed, the other two males within the room snoring away. 

"Goodnight, sexy" Gladiolus yawned as he turned on his side, and though he couldn't see the others face within the darkness, he knew he turned several shades of red. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone and everyone who stuck around and read until the end. I hope you liked it and I will add more, when I can.


End file.
